Corrupting Cat
by MTL17
Summary: Jade decides Cat is too innocent for her own good and decides to help her friend.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Victorious and have no association with anyone involved in the show.

Author's Note: The story takes place after Bedtime Story a Cat and Jade video. Look it up, it's cute.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Cat asked in a small voice.

Although the sound had been barely above a whisper it sounded deafening in the lightless room. Those words were the first Cat had uttered since Jade ruined the redhead's spontaneous bedtime story video.

Of course Cat had expected Jade to be mean, but she had been hoping for funny-mean, not mean-mean. And then Jade had pretended she had an infection from pulling a fingernail off, which was being mean-mean-mean, because Jade knew how much Cat hated it when she pretended she was hurt.

As usual Jade didn't seem to care, Cat eyes used enough to the dark that she could see the other girl from before finally answering, "I'm not a nice person Cat."

"You're nice to me... sometimes." Cat pointed out.

"We all have moments of weakness." Jade said dismissively.

For a few moments the room fell into silence. Then Cat turned over in the darkness so she was looking at the other girl lying in her bed and then said something she had wanted to say for a while, "I don't understand. Sometimes you're so nice to me it... it, it's beautiful. You're so beautiful when you're being nice. But you won't let me film it, and when other people are around you're-"

"A ganck?" Jade finished for her.

"Mean." Cat corrected, quickly adding, "But it's funny. And even when it's not that's ok, because no one's nice all the time. But... you're never really nice. Not like you are with just me or Beck, and you don't let me film it and it's, it's so beautiful when you're really being nice. So, why don't you? Why don't you let me film it, or be really nice to me? Why... why do you always have to be so mean to me?"

"I told you-" Jade began.

"You're not a nice person. I get that." Cat cut her friend off, "I'm not stupid. No one's nice all the time and I like it when you're mean sometimes but I don't understand why you have to pretend why you're mean all the time when you're not. I don't, I..."

Cat trailed off when Jade suddenly turned onto her side, the redhead gulping softly as in the darkness she stared into the eyes of the other girl. Then Jade lent forward and gently pressed her lips to hers.

She... she kissed her.

Jade West kissed her!

It happened again, and again, and again, Jade gently brushing her lips against Cat's until the redhead responded. It wasn't a conscious thing because Cat's head was swimming in confusing clouds which made her feel so... weird. Or something. She wasn't sure. All she knew was that she was kissing Jade West, the two of them continuing for quite a while before eventually Jade pulled back and then just stared at her again for a few long seconds.

Then Jade softly said, "If I was too nice to you, people would figure it out. And I'm not ready for that."

"Re, ready for what?" Cat stammered.

Jade just smiled and kissed Cat again.

It hadn't been a lie.

Jade West was not a nice person. She prided herself on that fact. But she wasn't a teen comedy movie villain, despite what the likes of Tori Vega would probably like to think. She was just a realist.

Life was not rainbows and lollipops. People were not all decent and kind. Life was hard and brutal, and people were two-faced and selfish. She didn't need to pretend like some people that things were any different, however there was one person in Jade's life who the Goth girl honestly didn't think knew the truth about the world.

Cat Valentine.

Just the thought of the other girls name made Jade feel something. Something she hated herself for feeling.

It didn't make any sense. Cat was the living embodiment of everything Jade hated in life, and yet Jade couldn't hate the redhead. She had tried, but the other girl was... intoxicating. Infectious. Addictive.

They had been friends their whole lives and were closer than anyone would have guessed, but if Jade was really Cat's friend she would have smacked the other girl into reality years ago. Of course Jade couldn't literally do that as it would have been like kicking a kitten or a very small child. However while any type of meanness had always been out of the question there was one alternative Jade had been considering pretty much throughout puberty. Now in their final year in Hollywood Arts Jade made the decision to be the true friend Cat had always deserved.

It was a risk Jade had feared taking for a long time, but this could be her last chance. Jade couldn't just let Cat wander out into the world in her current condition. She would be eaten alive. No, Jade needed to make Cat less innocent and this time she would succeed. No more movies, no more swearing, no more wild situations, no more unnecessary complicated schemes, or anything like that. This time it was going to be real simple. Jade was going to fuck Cat. She was going to seduce her best friend, take the other girl's innocence from her so it would be ever so slightly easier for Cat to live in the real world.

Jade had tried to be a lot more subtle with her seduction, but as the last couple of weeks had proven Cat just didn't get subtlety which was why Jade was now taking a far more direct approach. This approach proved far, far more successful.

Whether Cat was so stunned she was just letting Jade have her way with her or this was something the little redhead genuinely wanted this was extremely hard to tell, especially at first as Cat just let Jade do all the work. However as time went on it became clear that at the very least Cat liked this and was going with the flow as the smaller girl kissed back with increasing hunger, not only allowing Jade's tongue into her mouth but massaging it with her own. Jade hadn't been expecting that, although she made sure Cat's tongue knew who's boss by using her own to bully it into submission and then exploring the conquered territory which was Cat's mouth.

For a while Jade became lost in kissing Cat. She enjoyed kissing a lot and Cat's lips were so soft and inviting. However eventually the feeling of Cat's soft little body beneath her got to Jade and the dark haired girl began gently grinding herself down onto her best friend. It was involuntary at first, but when Cat let out this adorable little squeak Jade started doing it intentionally, resulting in more adorable little sounds from the redhead. Following that Jade began sliding her hands over Cat's body, ignoring all the fun parts for now, but even these little touches had the other girl squirming beneath her.

That Cat still didn't pull away and protest was surprising to Jade. She'd figured just getting this far would be extremely difficult. She had been wrong, but she was also pretty sure she couldn't continue to push her luck. She needed to reassure Cat before this could continue any further.

So Jade broke the kiss, waited for Cat to open her eyes and look at her, then asked, "Cat, Do you trust me?"

Cat nodded slowly in response.

There was a pause and then Jade gently grabbed the bottom of Cat's extremely ugly flowery pyjama top and began pulling it upwards. To the Goth's delight Cat lifted her body up slightly, making it easier for Jade to remove the incredibly ugly item of clothing. Then, honestly a little carried away, Jade reached for Cat's pyjama bottoms. This was a step too far.

"Jade." Cat squeaked, looking more nervous then Jade had ever seen her which was really saying something, "W, wait... what..."

"Kitty." Jade interrupted firmly with a cutesy nickname she would never dare say in public, "I like you."

Cat beamed, "I like you too Jade."

Smiling softly Jade lent down until her face was hovering inches away from Cat's, "No, I like-like you. The way I liked Beck. The way boys like you. Do you understand?"

Cat just stared back at Jade, the Goth unsure whether her friend was just surprised or didn't understand what she was getting at.

Either way Jade pushed on, "That's why I'm not nice to you sometimes. I don't want anyone to know just how much I like you."

Again there was no reaction from Cat.

"So... if you want me to stop I'll understand. I'll even go downstairs and sleep on your couch if you want. But, I don't think that's what you want..." Jade trailed off momentarily to smirk as her eyes drifted down to Cat's hard little nipples, "Maybe you don't know what you want. Maybe you've never really given it much thought... maybe I could help you with that..."

Once again there was no response from Cat.

Going in for the kill Jade gently stroked Cat's face and then in her most husky voice possible said, "I want you Kitty-Cat. I want to make you mine. If you don't know what that means or what I'm talking about that's ok. I just need you to trust me for a little while, ok? Just be a little patient with me and I promise I'll make you feel really, really good."

There was a long moment of silence, Jade searching her mind for what else she could say.

Then Cat softly said, "You can do whatever you want to me."

It was Jade's turn to be stunned into silence. She had never heard Cat sound so serious. Never. It was kind of a turn on, as was the fact that Cat had just given Jade permission to do anything to her.

With renewed focus Jade kissed Cat, the dark haired girl momentarily surprised by how easily the little redhead kissed her back from the get go however Jade quickly got over it so she could focus on shoving her tongue down Cat's throat.

After a few breathless moments of kissing Jade moved her lips down to Cat's neck, gently kissing and nipping at the flesh there before moving down to Cat's surprisingly large boobs. Jade spent a lot of time with Cat and on some level she knew the redhead had matured into having quite a full, curvy figure. However she somehow hadn't noticed just how big Cat's tits had become, Jade marvelling in this fact as she slid her lips over them before latching onto a nipple.

"Jade!" Cat half squeaked, half gasped.

The following sounds out of Cat's mouth were unintelligible, the redhead's mind a confused muddle as Jade's mouth did things to her. Things which felt naughty and wrong, but oh so good.

For a long time now Cat had been having these feelings that she didn't really understand. That was nothing new, Cat found there was a lot about the world she didn't understand, or didn't want to understand, and it never really bothered her. But this did.

Cat had tried to talk to her parents, but they brushed her off. She'd wanted to ask Jade or even Tori, but she always chickened out. That left her with the advice her brother had given her to try and find a boy who was willing to show her how to deal with these odd feelings she was having. She'd tried that, but none of her relationships had lasted long enough for her to feel brave enough to ask, and none of them had ever really made her feel anything, not like she was feeling right now with Jade's lips around her nipple.

Suddenly Cat felt Jade's tongue slide around her nipple, the weird feeling making Cat arch her back slightly off the bed and let out a loud moan. Then Cat felt Jade smiling around her nipple before sliding her tongue around her nipple again, this time in the opposite direction. Jade did this over and over in between sucks for a few moments then finally she removed her mouth from Cat's nipple.

Cat barely had time to let out a whine of displeasure before Jade's lips had travelled down one breast and up the other, Cat letting out a gasp as Jade's mouth covered her other nipple and gave it the same treatment as the first. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth Jade went, sliding her lips all over Cat's boobs and leaving the redhead a whimpering wrecked because of it.

Jade now totally got it. She had mocked guys for their obsession with boobs, threatened them for staring at hers, and given Tori a teasing look for her eyes lingering on her inconveniently big tits. But now Jade got it because in that moment she found herself infatuated with Cat's tits. So much so she became completely lost worshipping these heavenly soft little mountains of flesh for what had to be an hour. Then all of a sudden something snapped inside her.

Maybe all of Cat's moans got to her, or maybe she was suddenly aware of just how horny she was, Jade didn't know and didn't care. All that mattered was one moment she was just sucking on Cat's tits, the next her right hand was quickly sliding down Cat's flat little stomach to rest in between the redhead's legs.

Feeling Cat's wetness through those flowery pyjamas made Jade growl and immediately shoved her hand into her best friend's pyjama bottoms.

Cat let out a high-pitched gasp and shut her eyes tight as she felt Jade touching her down there. Then, almost like she could sense she was being watched, Cat fluttered her eyes open and found herself staring up into Jade's piercing blue-green eyes.

Like most of the looks Jade gave her Cat felt like it should be terrifying, and on some level it was, but mostly it made Cat feel something else entirely. However before Cat had time to give much thought Jade's fingers started sliding up and down her special place, melting Cat's mind away with such incredible sensations.

As she became lost to those sensations Cat's eyelids fluttered closed. Then she heard, "Open your eyes Cat."

Jade's voice was soft but demanding, Cat quickly doing as she was told and then... then Cat was unable to think coherently.

As much as Jade had loved the feeling of rubbing Cat's pussy lips it was nothing compared to sliding her index finger into the redhead's wet little love hole. The little cry Cat let out, the look on the innocent girl's face, the feeling of her friend's pussy clamping down on her finger so incredibly tightly, it was all beyond description.

While Jade was still trying to cope with her feelings her body went into business for itself, a primal growl escaping her lips as her finger began pumping in and out of Cat's cunt. Of course that in turn had the downside of overwhelming Jade further as for the first time in her life the Goth found herself fucking another girl. And not just any girl, but her best friend. Innocent little Cat Valentine who probably didn't even understand what was happening to her.

With that thought Jade finally managed to regain control of herself. She still fucked Cat, harder than ever, but more importantly Jade had control over her own feelings again.

After all, she was no dyke. This was a favour to Cat. Take away the girl's innocence and make her a little more ready for the real world. Better still Jade was going to break Cat's heart. That would toughen the girl up. Because Jade had lied before, she didn't like-like Cat. She didn't and she never would, because Jade wasn't gay. Not even a little bit. The fact that she was feeling hotter now than she'd ever done with Beck didn't mean she was in denial about having lesbian tendencies, she was just really enjoying dominating this innocent little thing beneath her.

That was why Jade growled, "You're mine now Cat. Mine! What are you?"

Those words brought Cat back from wherever she had gone, the redhead first blushing as she tried to comprehend what Jade had just said, and then crying out joyfully as she felt a second finger pushing inside her.

"Tell me!" Jade pushed, "Tell me who you belong too!"

"Y, oooooooh, you." Cat squeaked, "I belong to you. Mmmmmmmm ohhhhhhhh, I'm yours Jade!"

"That's right." Jade said firmly, "And from now on you're going to do everything I say!"

"Y, yesssssssss! Cat moaned.

"Good." Jade grinned, "Then tell me to fuck you."

"JADE!" Cat exclaimed before she blushed as red as her hair, "That's, ooooohhhhhh, that's a bad word ooooooohhhhhhhh myyyyyyy gooossssshhhhh!"

Cat's head spun as Jade's thumb pressed against something in between her legs and began to rub it. It was such a tiny thing, Cat had never really noticed it before, but now her entire world seemed to revolve around the feeling of Jade's thumb rubbing that little thing and Jade's fingers moving in and out of her special area. Those touches felt so wonderful, and they were making Cat feel something she'd never felt before.

It was like she was a balloon slowly being blown into, and she was getting bigger and bigger and it felt like at any moment she was just going to explode. Only it was all inside her, and she wasn't physically getting bigger, but it was just this feeling. A burning. Cat didn't understand it, and was kind of afraid she was literally going to explode, but it kind of felt like it would be worth it. Besides, Cat trusted Jade enough not to literally let her explode into a million pieces, even if Jade was still being mean to her.

"Say it!" Jade demanded for what felt like the millionth time, "Tell me to fuck you or I'll stop."

Cat normally did what Jade said but there were exceptions, this time being one of them. However when Jade started slowing down the speed of those fingers moving inside of her Cat found she didn't want this to stop. She really, really didn't want this to stop.

So, again blushing as red as her hair, Cat lowered her head and whispered so softly it was barely above a squeak, "Fuck me."

After that Cat was anything but quiet, Jade's fingers moving so quickly inside of her, and moving her thumb just as fast, that Cat felt completely overwhelmed by the feeling she was going to explode. Only this time she didn't feel like a balloon, she felt like a stick of dynamite in one of those funny cartoons, and that her fuse was burning out so very quickly, and she could feel it getting closer and closer and closer to the end, and she wasn't sure what's going to happen when it reach that end but she was scared and excited at the same time and...

Before she could finish her last thought the fuse ran out and Cat exploded. She couldn't really think of a better term for it. She couldn't think at all. Cat could only scream Jade's name and writhe underneath the other girl as she had one of the best experiences of her life.

When Cat came her big brown eyes got so wide Jade felt like she lost herself in them. Her mouth also made this little 'O' shape. But Jade's main focus was Cat's already amazingly tight little cunt clamping down on her fingers so hard it felt like they would break. They didn't, and it hurt in a good way, so Jade kind of liked it, especially when she removed her fingers several moments later from a motionless Cat and found they were completely soaked in girl cum.

The sight, and the feeling, of her fingers being covered with girl cum was fascinating to Jade. Bringing those fingers closer to her face she studied them long and hard before she brought them almost all the way to her lips. Then she realised what she was doing and scolded herself. She was no lesbian. She needed to remember that. She had her suspicions about Cat though, suspicions she was determined to test.

With that in mind Jade turned her attention to a now very flushed Cat who was looking up at her in wonderment.

As a wicked grin threatened to cross her face Jade reach down and pressed her cum coated fingers to Cat's lips. To Jade's delight Cat parted her lips without any further prompting, allowing Jade to slowly push her fingers into the smaller girl's mouth.

Cat thought this might be a little weird, and maybe a little icky, and she wasn't sure why Jade would want her to do this, but even if she wasn't feeling dazed Cat would do almost anything for Jade.

Thankfully the taste of... down there, wasn't icky. It was yummy, Cat happily sucking Jade's fingers clean, moving her lips up and down those fingers to make sure she got every drop.

Jade wasn't sure the other girl understood just how erotic this display was, or how Cat sucking on her fingers made the Goth feel, but that wasn't the important part which Jade chose to focus on, "You like that Kitten? You like the way pussy tastes?"

Cat blushed but nodded her head as she continued sucking on Jade's fingers.

"I thought you would." Jade smirked, pulling her fingers from Cat's mouth before adding, "And I bet you'd like some more, wouldn't you Kitty-Cat?"

Cat nodded again, this time more eagerly and with less of a blush on her face.

"Then take those pyjamas off." Jade ordered firmly. Cat gave her a quizzical look, but Jade only had to give a cold, icy stare for the smaller girl to do as she was told, Jade's eyes lingering over Cat's legs and the little treasure that was in between them. Then Jade focused again to command, "Now, smell the front of those pyjama bottoms. Smell then! Good, now lick the crotch. Taste yourself you naughty little girl."

Jade was surprised at Cat's willingness to obey her, and how arousing she found Cat burying her face in the crotch of her own pyjama bottoms which were soaking in the redhead's cum and pussy juice. The latter was also kind of worrying but Jade was too turned on to give it much thought, choosing instead to capitalise on Cat being distracted. Jade did this by quickly tearing her pyjamas and socks off her body meaning both girls were completely naked except for Cat's socks.

Holding out her own pyjama bottoms Jade very firmly called out, "Cat."

Looking up from where her nose was still buried in her own pyjamas Cat spotted what Jade was holding out for her and bit her lip nervously. Then about a second later she let go of her pyjama bottoms, grabbed Jade's and brought them up to her nose. They smelt amazing and tasted even better, Cat moaning as she slid her tongue out over the crotch of her best friend's pyjamas and tasted... Jade.

Cat knew this was probably weird and wrong but she really, really liked it. It made her feel like she'd felt when Jade was kissing her, and doing those other things to her. But after a while Cat licked all the yummy juice away, and while the sweet smell lingered it was a poor substitute for the delicious flavour which Cat was already craving to taste again.

Just after that thought went through Cat's mind she heard a light cough. When she looked up to investigate Cat saw the most beautiful thing in the world, several seconds ticking by as the redhead stared at her naked best friend.

Having Cat look at her like that initially knocked Jade off her game but she quickly recovered, curling her index finger in a come-hither motion, then as Cat was slowly making her way towards her Jade lowered that finger, slid it over her own pussy lips, then brought it up just in time so she could press her finger against Cat's mouth. Cat immediately parted her lips and sucked on Jade's finger eagerly, the whole time giving the Goth a burning hungry look.

Once she was pretty sure her finger was clean Jade asked huskily, "Do you want more?"

Cat nodded her head softly, continuing to give Jade that infuriating look.

That was all Jade could take, the Goth girl grabbing a handful of red hair and forcefully shoving Cat's face into her cunt.

Immediately Cat began lapping away at Jade's twat like her namesake with a saucer of milk, Jade letting out a series incoherent noises as she tried to regain control of herself.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Cat wasn't supposed to be so eager. She should be nervous, hesitant, Jade having to push her verbally for hours before pushing her physically. More importantly Cat's tongue wasn't meant to feel so good sliding against her pussy lips. It was meant to be just good enough to get her off with a little prompting and Jade fantasising about some hot guy. Instead Jade's whole world began to revolve around Cat's tongue, the dark haired girl aware of the movement of that wonderful thing and almost nothing else.

Things only got worse as Cat's tongue began exploring Jade's pussy. First the little redhead found Jade's clit, Cat experimentally flicking it with her tongue then beginning to give it long licks and even taking it into her mouth. After that Cat's tongue seemed to slip into Jade's love hole by accident, the loud cry Jade let out encouragement enough to make Cat push her tongue all the way into Jade and then begin to fuck the other girl with her tongue.

It was ridiculous. Beck had never made Jade feel this good. Never. So, either her ex-boyfriend was a lousy lover or... no! Jade wasn't gay. She was sure of that. Cat was just a ridiculously good rug muncher. Yeah, that was it. Jade had always thought Cat was gay for her and the way the redhead was burying her face into Jade's pussy was all the confirmation the Goth needed. That it was Jade who was pushing Cat's face into her cunt was irrelevant, if the little dyke didn't want to be in between Jade's thighs she would be protesting, not eagerly eating pussy like a little lesbian slut.

Mostly trying to make herself better Jade ran these thoughts as she mindlessly growled, "Mmmmmm fuck Kitty, ohhhhhhhh fuck, lick me. Lick my cunt. Lick it you little cunt lapper! Oooooooh Cat, lick me, mmmmmm oh, lick me you nasty little pussy licker. Fuck me you dirty little dyke! Mmmmmmm fuck me with your tongue you naughty little lesbian slut! Ooooooohhhhhhh fuck me!"

Cat was so lost licking Jade's special place it took a while for her to notice Jade was even speaking to her. When she did Cat was incredibly embarrassed by the dirty words, but they kind of made her feel good and she couldn't really argue. She was everything Jade said she was. Or at least she was definitely everything she understood.

As Cat's mind wandered her tongue work became slower. This greatly displeased Jade, "NO, fuck me! Fuck me you little dyke! Stop daydreaming and oooooooooohhhhhhhhh Kitty! Yes, that's it, yeeeeessssssss! Lick me! Fuck me! Oh Kitten, ahhhhhhh Cat! Cat, Cat, Cat, oooooohhhhhhh CAT!"

Refocusing on what was important Cat concentrated on thrusting her tongue in and out of Jade, pausing only to swallow the heavenly liquid which was flowing out of the other girl like a river.

That juice was the most delicious thing Cat had ever tasted, and that was really saying something as Cat had a sweet tooth. She liked to stuff her bra, bag, locker and anywhere else she could think of with the yummiest candy and stuff her face with it constantly, but none of the yummy candy even compared to the sweet taste of Jade.

Cat didn't think anything could taste as good as this. Then Jade's words became completely incoherent, her fingernails dug into the back of Cat's head and she shoved Cat down into her centre so hard the little redhead could barely breathe. Jade kept her there, her face pressed against the other girl's most private of areas for a few long moments. It was during that time some sort of liquid squirted into Cat's mouth and somehow it was even yummier than what had been flowing out of Jade before.

Immediately loving the taste Cat swallowed as much as she could, but while a good amount of it went directly down her throat Jade was grinding herself against the redhead's pretty face and as a result Cat became covered in Jade's cum.

Jade was very aware of this and it added to her pleasure more than it should. Of course she was more focused on the fact that she'd just cum harder in Cat's mouth than she'd ever done before, and regardless of what it might mean she wanted to keep fucking Cat throughout the night. Which was why it had to stop.

Telling Cat to stop wasn't as easy as it should have been. First Jade put it off so she could get over that powerful orgasm, then she wanted to relax and enjoy the after-shocks, then she wanted to make sure Cat's eager little tongue cleaned her cunt of every drop of cum. After that Jade opened her mouth to tell Cat to stop but the words seem to refuse to come out of her mouth. So she used the hand which was still firmly gripping the back of Cat's head to 'encourage' the redhead to move upwards, Cat quickly getting the message and crawling up her body until they were face to face.

For a terrifying moment Jade became lost in Cat's big brown eyes. Then Cat lent forward for a kiss, closing those hypnotic little eyes in the process.

Feeling like she was just waking from a trance Jade turned her head so Cat only got to kiss her cheek, then she said bluntly, "Go wash your face."

Cat gave this a look of disappointment which tugged at Jade's cold heart but the dark haired girl remained strong, keeping her face emotionless as Cat gathered up her pyjamas, put them back and skulked out of her room.

Jade lay where she was for a few seconds and then convinced her tired body to get up, quickly pull her pyjamas back on, return to the bed and trying get to sleep before Cat returned. She was unsuccessful with the final act, but she kept her eyes closed and tried to fake sleep as she heard Cat return to the room, quietly close the door behind her and slip into the bed. To Jade's disgust Cat snuggled into her body, taking one of Jade's arms and gently covering herself with it as the redhead rested her head on her chest.

Jade opened her mouth to protest this but before she could get a word out she heard Cat whispered, "I like-like you too Jade."

A few seconds past, then Jade noticed Cat's breathing slow. Not being cruel enough to wake Cat up Jade relaxed and allowed her exhaustion to set in. Unfortunately the last thing the Goth did before she fell asleep was looked down which meant her last thought was how cute Cat looked when she was sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Victorious and have no association with anyone involved in the show.

Author's Note: This story takes place after the Cat tells Jade a joke video for . Look it up, it's cute.

"Are you sure I finished telling you my joke?" Cat asked, feeling very confused.

"Yes, it was hilarious." Jade murmured dismissively as she guided Cat by the hand into the bathroom and shut the door.

Frowning Cat tried to think back. She'd tried to wake Jade up with a funny joke, but she'd tried and failed to tell it so many times, and then Jade laughed... so she must have finished telling it, right? Or was Jade being mean to her again? Sometimes, like now, Cat's head got all confused which frustrated her, and when she tried to ask questions to clear up her confusion people dismissed her or distracted her and it was kind of irritating. This time she didn't mind though as once the door to the bathroom was shut Jade pulled Cat into her arms.

Expecting a kiss Cat closed her eyes and lent forward ever so slightly. Instead she felt Jade's soft hands cupping her face and Jade's forehead pressing against her own. When Cat opened her eyes she found Jade staring right at her with a concerned look Cat had rarely seen before, and certainly never when there were other people around.

"Listen very carefully to me Cat." Jade said softly but firmly, "I want you to promise me you'll never try and wake me up again."

Cat smiled, "K, K."

"Seriously Cat. Never again." Jade said sternly, her tone softening as she added, "I have a lot of bad dreams, and... well, I... one time I gave Beck a black eye and I never, ever want to do that to you. I can't stand the thought of hurting you. So you seriously have to remember this. Do. Not. Wake. Me. Up. Again. Do you understand?"

There was a brief pause and then Cat nodded, "I promise Jade."

Jade smiled softly, stared into Cat's big brown eyes for what felt like an eternity, then lent down to kiss the smaller girl.

It certainly hadn't been a lie. Most of Jade's dreams were nightmares which she remembered vividly the moment she woke up only to forget them seconds later. As a result she was mostly fine when waking up of her own accord, but was a little unpredictable when being awoken. And while she'd only hurt Beck a few times it was a few times too many, and Jade did not want to let history repeat itself, least of all with her innocent little friend. However as much as she hated the thought of physically hurting Cat, and as bad as some of her dreams were, Jade had a selfish reason for not wanting to be woken up, that being if she didn't get a full nights sleep Jade would end up being very, very cranky. Or at least a lot more than usual. Of course her not being cranky would be a good thing for Cat as well, so in a way she was still thinking of the redhead.

The good news was that despite being awoken early Jade wasn't feeling that cranky because once that irritating video was done and she had thrown Cat's brother out of the room she'd had an idea, one she was about to put into action. Just as soon as she was done kissing Cat.

While Jade had been lost in thought Cat's mind was refreshingly clear as she focused on the heaven that was Jade's lips on her own.

It was such a gentle kiss. Even when Jade slid her tongue into Cat's mouth things remained gentle, Cat honestly thinking she was going to melt away from the pure happiness she was feeling. Well, not pure happiness as she was feeling other things too, things she wasn't quite sure how to name yet, but they felt... good. Like, the way Jade made her feel last night.

Before Cat could really analyse those feelings she felt herself being gently pushed backwards. She let herself be pushed without complaint, and even though she banged her head a little against the wall behind her Cat kind of liked being pressed against it. She liked Jade's body pressing more firmly against her own even more, the redhead barely noticing Jade reaching out to lock the bathroom door as the kissing became ever so slightly rougher. Hungrier. For a second Cat feeling as if she was being devoured. Then it was over, and Cat was disappointed.

"Kitty, when do your parents normally wake up again?" Jade asked huskily.

"Well, that depends. Sometimes my brother-" Cat trailed off as Jade gave her a look, "Erm... in about an hour, I guess."

Jade smiled, "Good. Get in the shower."

Cat frowned, "But won't my pyjamas get all wet?"

Jade raised an eyebrow, smiled and then in a slightly patronising tone said, "You know what, you're right. You better take them off."

Cat blushed, opened her mouth, and then closed it again.

"If it'll make you feel more comfortable, here." Jade whispered huskily as she quickly pulled off her navy blue pyjama top, "This way we can both be naked."

Again Cat blushed, initially looking away but her eyes were drawn to Jade's big boobs like a moth to a flame. She knew staring was rude and she tried not to do it, but Cat couldn't help herself, her eyes so focused that she barely noticed Jade pulling off her black pyjama bottoms and green socks.

"Now you." Jade practically growled, grabbing Cat's flowery pyjama top and pulling it up over the other girl's head.

Still dazed from the sight of Jade's boobs Cat just stood still and allow Jade to undress her, lifting her arms up when necessary and stepping out of her flowery pyjama bottoms once the Goth had pushed them down her legs.

Jade was unable and unwilling to resist the urge to pull Cat into her arms once they were both naked and kiss the other girl gently. She kept it soft and gentle, and didn't even add her tongue into the mix. Not that she didn't want too, she did so, so badly, but with their naked flesh pressed against each other it was an incredible struggle for Jade not to just shove Cat against the wall, slam her fingers inside the smaller girl and fuck her as hard as she could. So Jade kept the kiss soft and gentle, just enjoying the feeling of Cat's naked body in her arms for a few long seconds.

Then Jade broke the kiss, gently but firmly grabbed hold of Cat's hand and guided the redhead wordlessly into the shower.

Initially the water was cold, Cat letting out this cute little squeak when the water hit her skin and hugged Jade for comfort, burying her face in Jade's chest in a way in which probably shouldn't have turned Jade on as much as it did. It couldn't be helped though. Cat just had this weird effect on her.

Jade allowed Cat to keep hugging her for a few moments after the water heated up, then she pressed her lips against Cat's head and softly whispered, "Cat, I want you to do something for me."

There was a brief pause, Cat waiting for Jade to continue. When she didn't Cat looked up into Jade's beautiful eyes and softly said, "I'll do anything you want."

With a smile Jade said, "I wanna wash you. Because if last night proved anything you are a very dirty, dirty girl."

Cat blushed, both at Jade's words and the fact that her friend's smile turned more devious midsentence, but she still nodded her head and croaked, "Ok."

Smiling wickedly again Jade gently pushed Cat backwards so she was directly underneath the showerhead. Cat closed her eyes to protect them from the water, then giggled as she felt Jade's hands in her hair and massaging her scalp. That giggle faded away quickly as Cat was surprised just how nice it felt to have Jade washing her hair, and the way Jade rubbed shampoo into her hair before washing it out made her feel kind of funny. Sort of like the way Jade made her feel last night.

This continued after Jade had finished washing Cat's hair, the Goth grabbing a washcloth and beginning to slide it all over Cat's body. It was mostly slow, Jade looking into Cat's eyes as she washed her face with the cloth before moving it down to Cat's neck and then down to her sides, arms and flat little tummy. The funny feelings then got stronger as Jade washed her back, the taller girl spending a long time doing that before kneeling down to spend even longer sliding that cloth up and down Cat's legs. That had Cat biting her lip, wishing she had the courage to tell Jade what she wanted. Cat wasn't even totally sure what she wanted, but Jade knew, which was why after a while Cat softly whimpered, "Jade... please..."

"Please what Kitty?" Jade asked softly, pretending like she didn't know exactly what Cat wanted.

There were numerous subtle signs, but in that position Jade's face was literally only a few inches away from Cat's cunt and the dark haired girl could clearly see her friend's arousal. She could smell it too, the scent so intoxicating that Jade probably wouldn't have been able to resist burying her tongue deep inside the redhead if Cat had only had the courage to ask. But the girl was still far too innocent for that, instead Cat just blushing and looking away.

Again Jade smiled and moved the washcloth up to Cat's tight little tush, spending a lot longer than necessary on those soft yet firm cheeks. Jade even squeezed and caressed them, and why not? It wasn't like her intentions were innocent, and no matter how naive Cat could be sometimes she wasn't an idiot. She had to know what was going on, didn't she?

Just in case there was any doubt Jade stood up and moved up to Cat's perky little titties, staring deep into the other girl's eyes for several long seconds. Then she kissed her, the two girls quickly becoming lost in the serious display of affection which only became more heated as time went on.

Cat caught Jade by surprise as her tongue slid across the Goth's lips, asking permission to enter. Rather than granting it the dark haired girl pushed her own tongue into the redhead's mouth, Jade quickly bullying Cat's tongue into submission with her own.

In all the excitement Jade dropped the washcloth, somewhat messing with her plan to use that as an openly flimsy excuse to touch Cat's pussy. Of course Jade could simply reach down and grab the cloth, but at this point she was far to horny for even any pretence of subtlety. So instead Jade slid her hand down Cat's body to the other girl's pussy, causing her friend to break the kiss with a gasp as the Goth's hand brushed against her sensitive downstairs lips.

After pausing briefly to smile at this latest development Jade whispered softly, "Cat, do you ever touch yourself?"

"Huh?" Cat murmured softly, looking up at Jade.

"Do you ever touch yourself?" Jade repeated ever so slightly louder before elaborating, "Have you ever rubbed this cute little pussy of yours while in here? Huh? Maybe stuck a finger inside it, fucked yourself until you came?"

"No." Cat blushed furiously.

"How about at school?" Jade pushed with a grin, "Have you ever snuck into the toilets for a little personal time? Or maybe a empty classroom? Or maybe the janitor's closet? Huh? Have you ever fingered your little pussy in there, just hoping someone would come find you in there and give you a nice hard fucking?"

"No, no, no, no, I would never!" Cat said in a tone which made Jade think that maybe, just maybe while she'd never done it innocent little Cat had thought about it. Or at least was thinking about it now.

Which kind of brought Jade to her next question, "But you have done it before, haven't you Cat?"

There was a pause, then Cat blushed, lowered her head then shook it.

"Never ever?" Jade asked, not really surprised when innocent little Cat shook her head again, "Well, that will have to change."

Quickly grabbing Cat's right hand Jade brought it up to her mouth and wrapped her lips around Cat's index and middle finger for a brief sucking. Then Jade guided that hand down to Cat's sex, making sure those saliva covered fingers came in direct contact with the other girl's pussy lips.

"See... doesn't that feel good Kitten?" Jade asked while guiding Cat's fingers up and down her own pussy lips, causing Cat to let out incredibly adorable little whimpers and squeaks.

"J, Jade, oooooooh, it, it, it feels soooooo ohhhhh..." Cat stammered, struggling to find the right word and finally settling with, "Naughty."

"Naughty?" Jade repeated with a smirk before whispering in Cat's ear, "That's kind of the point Kitty Cat. Sometimes really naughty things feel really, really good. And I wanna make you feel good. Or in this case, teach you how to make yourself feel good. Will you do that for me Kitten? Will you let me teach you how to make yourself feel good?"

Cat blushed, lowered her head and bit her lip. She'd always been adventurous which was why she'd found out a long time ago that touching herself down there felt good. However it also felt naughty and forbidden, like she'd be a bad girl if she touched herself down there, so she'd always got embarrassed and stopped whenever she tried it, and mostly avoided the urge to do it at all.

In a way Jade touching her down there had still felt naughty and forbidden, but it had felt amazingly good, so much better than Cat doing it by herself, that the redhead had just let it happen. Cat in no way regretted that decision as Jade had made her feel things she had never dreamt of. But could Cat really do that to herself? Especially when just the thought of it made her all embarrassed and tingly? Then again, didn't she promise to do anything for Jade? Was there really anything more important to her than that?

These thoughts buzzed around in Cat's head in only a couple of seconds, though seconds seeming like they lasted a lifetime to both girls. Then, reaching a decision, Cat looked up into Jade's eyes and said, "O, ok... w, w, w, what do you want me to do?"

Beaming one of her rare truly happy smiles Jade let go of Cat's hand, which she'd stopped moving for that long few seconds, and said, "Just do what I was doing before."

Again Cat hesitated, but ever so slowly she began moving her fingertips up and down of her own accord, her eyelids fluttering closed and a moan escaping her lips as she began touching her most intimate area.

"That's it Kitten, good girl." Jade praised happily, "Just like that touch your soft little kitty, Kitty. Make yourself purr."

In an attempt to please Jade Cat literally purred. She giggled shortly after, but it quickly faded as her fingers brushed against her clit, leading her to moan loudly.

"Mmmmmm, good Kitty. Play with your little clitty." Jade smiled wickedly, leaning in to whisper softly, "It feels good, doesn't it Kit Kat? Touching your wet little pussy? Rubbing that tiny little clit? Feels good doesn't it? Huh? Naughty and wrong, but so very right. And do you know what would make it feel even better? If you pushed a finger into that needy little hole of yours. Mmmmm, oh yeah, would you do that for me Kitten? Would you finger your little pussy for me? Push your finger deep inside your little pussy and thrust it in and out of you until you cum? Would you do that for me Kitty Cat? Please? It would be soooooo sexy. Please? Oh good girl!"

Once she started Cat couldn't seem to stop touching her clit, which felt almost as amazing as when Jade had done it. That Jade was encouraging her to do it helped, however even with her best friend's encouragement it still took Cat a while to find the courage to push a finger inside herself. When she finally did Cat let out a loud cry of pleasure which seem to echo throughout the room even above the noisy sound of the shower still pouring water down onto them. Then Jade kissed Cat, and for the following few minutes or however long it was Cat's mind shut off entirely, the little redhead just enjoying what she was feeling.

As adorable as the sounds Cat was making were Jade couldn't allow the other girl, or herself for that matter, to become too loud. That was why Jade was always careful to speak softly, and pay very close attention to how loud Cat was, and in the moments that followed she was sure to give the redhead a little kiss when ever she was getting too noisy.

Of course after the first kiss Jade pressed her finger to Cat's lips and whispered, "Shhhhhh... quiet Kitty. Fuck your little pussy as quietly as you can. We don't want to wake anyone, do we?"

Cat shook her head but predictably was unable to keep herself quiet. Jade dealt with that, although it was tempting not too. Sure if Jade was discovered showering with Cat she would probably be never allowed to return to the Valentine household, but the look on Cat's parents' faces might actually be worth it. Of course that would make repeat sessions with Cat tricky, which would be unacceptable.

Jade had originally planned to fuck Cat a couple of times, make her think that they were girlfriends and Jade loved her, then she would dump the other girl, breaking her heart and making her tougher in the process. But that would be so much more effective if Jade kept Cat as her little sex slave until they graduated. Besides, why would Jade pass up so many opportunities to see Cat like this?

Cat always looked cute, but with her eyes closed, her mouth open in a O of pleasure and her face a wash with bliss the girl looked downright sexy. And when she bit her lip, or let out one of those adorable sounds, or briefly opened her eyes to look at Jade somehow Cat looked so amazing Jade wasn't even sure she could describe it.

It was even better when Cat came, the smaller girl's body trembling under the force of her climax. Even as she kissed her forcefully Jade wasn't sure she was able to keep Cat that quiet, although in that moment she didn't care. She did however in the following moment when Cat collapsed forwards into her arms, Cat's head resting against her chest, the other girl's mouth almost but not quite touching her nipple.

Watching/encouraging innocent little Cat to touch herself had got Jade pretty wound up and it was a struggle for the Goth not to just grab the smaller girl's her and forced her nipple into her mouth. Fortunately Jade was able to restrain herself, somewhat.

As she slowly recovered from that amazing feeling Jade had helped her feel Cat became aware of where she was again. Of course she hadn't really moved, but it felt like she had been floating on fluffy clouds for quite a while, then there was this rainstorm and she had to bounce around from cloud to cloud for a little while, and she thought she was going to fall 1000 feet but Jade caught her. She saved her. She wrapped her arms around her and Cat had never felt more safe or loved. But she also felt what was becoming a very familiar tingle... and an urge to do something... to make Jade feel like she just helped her feel.

It took awhile for Cat to fully recover though, and in the meantime she snuggled into Jade's big snuggly boobs. Cat remembered Jade had... grown up very quickly, and when she thought Jade was done growing she thought she looked very nice. Then Jade grew again, and her boobs got so, so big. Cat had just wanted to... do things to them. She wasn't sure what, and she was pretty sure it would have been wrong, but she had wanted too. Then they had done stuff, and Jade had let Cat sleep curled up against her with her head on her chest which had been amazing, but now Cat wondered if she could do more.

With her energy finally returning Cat turned her head and placed a cautious kiss against one of Jade's fleshy boobs. When she wasn't scolded Cat did it again, and again, and again, covering Jade's tits in gentle kisses. This made Jade moan softly, and go from gently stroking Cat's hair to firmly guiding the redhead to her nipple. Happily taking the hint Cat closed her mouth around the little ball of flesh, desperately trying to remember everything Jade did to her boobs last night as she was guided back and forth.

It was pretty clear Jade was in charge and Cat kind of liked that. It took less pressure off of Cat if Jade showed her what she wanted.

Jade was even kind enough to tell her, "Mmmmmmm, that's it Kitty Cat, suck my tits! Take them into that soft little mouth of yours and suck them! Mmmmmm ohhhhhhhh yessssss, lick them too ooooooooh Cat! Yes, good girl Cat! Mmmmmmmm, you're such a good girl. Oooooooohhhhhhh yeahhhhh, my good little dyke. My personal little fuck toy who's going to let me use her soft little mouth whenever I want. Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhh Kitten, mmmmmm you're such a good tittie sucker! Oh gosh, lick them! Yeeeeeeessssssss, lick my nipple! Swirl your tongue around them, ohhhhhhhhh Gawwwwwd, oh yessssssss, oh Cat!"

The naughty words made Cat blush, but the more she suckled on Jade's boobs the more lost Cat became, the redhead feeling as if with every passing second she slipped into a dreamlike state where the only thing that mattered to her was Jade's boobs.

Jade became almost as lost in this act as Cat did. She tried to continue talking dirty, but she was very, very distracted.

When Jade had gone through her growth spurt she'd been annoyed at having to buy a whole new set of bras. She'd been even more annoyed at the new found attention she had gotten from boys and some girls, or those who have learnt not to gawk at her completely forgetting they were supposed to be afraid of her when they saw her new big boobs. However there were certain people Jade had enjoyed getting attention from, most of all, at least at the time, her boyfriend Beck. Finally he had stopped paying attention to Tori whenever he thought Jade wasn't looking and, for a while at least, had only paid attention to her. She'd definitely liked that, even if he had a tendency to spend too much time on her tits.

Like Beck before her Cat spend a lot longer than Jade would have liked on her tits. However while part of Jade was just letting the other girl have her fun, as had been the case for Beck, now Jade found it tough to convince herself to ask or to make Cat go lower.

While Beck had seemed like he was doing what he wanted to do with Jade's boobs it felt like Cat was genuinely trying to pleasure her. Like Cat was focused on Jade's needs, while Beck had been focused on his own. And sure, Jade was giving Cat certain instructions however like last night Cat's soft little mouth and tongue were proving to be naturally talented, sucking and licking Jade's tits with a perfect amount of pressure to make the dark haired girl squirm with delight.

So for what seemed like an eternity Cat suckled on Jade's breasts, both girls completely lost in it until Jade thought she was going to go crazy with need. That was when she was finally able to gently push down on Cat's head.

Thankfully Cat took the hint, the redhead kissing her way down Jade's flat stomach as she slowly got on her knees before the Goth. When she was in position Jade tightened her grip on the back of Cat's head and pushed the other girl's face into her cunt. Then for a few long minutes Jade's mind went blank, the only thing that the poor Goth could do being moan and whimper in pleasure.

Last night Cat had immediately started lapping away at the yummy treat in between Jade's legs because after tasting the other girl on her pyjama bottoms Cat had wanted to taste Jade right from the source as quickly as possible. This time Cat tried to savour the moment a little more, which was why she had taken the time to kiss down Jade's tummy and why Cat's very first lick was long and slow. However even though she tried really, really hard Cat wasn't able to keep the following licks long and slow. Well, the couple that followed the first lick kind of were, but Cat's tongue seemed to have a mind of its own which tried to lap that Jade's downstairs lips with ever increasing quickness.

Jade didn't seem to mind, the girl who terrorised Hollywood Arts writhing underneath Cat's tongue work. So much so that for a long while Jade could only moan and whimper, something which in a weird way made Cat feel kind of proud. After all Jade always seemed so confident and in control to Cat, which had certainly been the case for most of last night and this morning, so for Cat to be kind of in control was neat.

Of course Cat couldn't really think that much about control, or about anything at all, when Jade's downstairs lips was feeding her it's heavenly nectar. With every drop that slid into Cat's mouth and down her throat the redhead felt herself slipping away and being replaced by some girl who was obsessed with licking other girls down there. What was the word? Lesbian? Was that it?

As if she could hear her thoughts Jade answered Cat's question when she began moaning, "Ohhhhhhhh Cat, ooooooooooh Kitty, ooooooohhhhhhh yessssssssss lick me! Lick my pussy! Mmmmmmmm, good girl. Good little lesbian. Mmmmmmmm, that's what you are Kitten. A lesbian. A dirty little dyke who loves eating pussy, oooooooohhhhhhhh and I love it! I love how that soft little mouth of yours was made to eat pussy! Ahhhhhh gosh, that you're a little rug muncher who belongs on her knees in front of other girls. Ooooooooohhhhhhhh Gawwwwwwwd Cat, you're sooooooooo gooooooooddddddd, so good at this! Never stop! Never stop licking my pussy you beautiful little girl!"

Again the dirty words made Cat blush, but she couldn't help pick out that one word again. Lesbian. That's one of the things Jade kept calling her over and over. That and apparently this was something Cat was made for. It felt so natural that Cat believed her best friend, and if being a lesbian meant she got to be in between Jade's thighs again doing what felt so right then that's what Cat would be. A lesbian.

That was Cat's last coherent thought as she became lost in what was quickly becoming her favourite activity ever, and it put a big grin on her face.

Jade wasn't quite as accepting of the term. However she could no longer dismiss it outright. Sure, she'd had a boyfriend and had at one point loved him. Or at least Jade was pretty sure she had, it felt so long ago it was hard to remember, and Cat's wicked little tongue wasn't exactly helping her memory right now. But the point was that lately she'd been having these... feelings. Ok, maybe not so much lately as they were always there and when she was with Beck she'd mostly been able to ignore them, but now... no, Jade was straight. She was straight, she was straight, she was straight, she was straight, she was...

Suddenly Cat's tongue slid inside her pussy, almost making Jade cum on the spot.

Ok, Jade thought to herself, maybe she was gay. Maybe. Or bi. Or maybe Cat was an exception. As in she was straight with one exception. Jade kind of liked that. But whether she was gay or just gay for Cat at that moment Jade didn't care. Cat's tongue was thrusting in and out of her cunt, causing such intense feelings of pleasure that Jade didn't care about anything. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Jade lost the ability to worry about her own sexuality, or any other worries, but she obviously cared about her own pleasure, and for some reason she cared about Cat's, so much so she found herself doing something about it.

"Touch yourself Kitty!" Jade growled softly, "Finger fuck your little cunt!"

Jade had no idea whether Cat obeyed her or not, and she wasn't exactly sure why she cared, but Cat's wicked little tongue melted her mind so that she could no longer think clearly about it or anything else. And for a few heavenly moments Jade's mind stayed melted, the only thing in the Goth's well being pleasure. Then she came.

Like last night it was earthshattering, Jade struggling not to scream too loudly as she came in Cat's mouth. It was even more of a struggle to remain upright, one of Jade's hands digging into Cat's hair while the other hand desperately tried to grab onto the wall tiles. That didn't really help much, but luckily just as she thought her legs were about to give way Jade felt a soft hand grab onto her butt, the dark haired girl smiling that she didn't feel Cat's right hand too.

As Jade was correctly guessing Cat's right hand was in between the redhead's legs, the smaller girl frantically touching herself partly because it was what Jade told her to do but mostly because it felt really good.

It felt even better than before as now Jade's juices were literally squirting into her mouth, down her throat and all over her face. It tasted like liquid heaven and Cat ravenously swallowed as much as she could, grateful that they were out of reach of the shower so Jade's cream would not be washed off her face as the redhead hope to scoop it up and eat it herself.

As Jade began to calm down Cat thought how she'd love to stay here forever, licking her best friend's most private place and making her feel good. Sadly she wasn't given that option, Jade suddenly pulling her back slightly by her hair and then the Goth dropped to her knees so they were face to face again.

For a moment Cat thought she was going to be yelled at as without meaning to her licking had slowed down a little thanks to her fingers distracting her. She kind of thought Jade would want to rest anyway, but now Cat wasn't so sure. But before she could ask if she did something wrong Jade shoved her tongue into her mouth and forced Cat's hand away from herself so the taller girl could replace that hand with one of her own. Then Cat couldn't really think anymore.

Jade wasn't entirely sure what she was doing. It was like she was possessed with the sudden need to return the favour. More to the point the idea that Cat would just make herself cum again was unacceptable. The other girl HAD to cum on her fingers. She just had too.

It wasn't exactly difficult. Cat had already done most of the work, Jade's fingers sliding into the redhead's cunt like a knife through butter and then pounding that tight little hole relentlessly until it spasmed around her like crazy. Making absolutely sure the smaller girl would cum Jade used her thumb to frantically rub Cat's clit and even pressed their bodies together in a way that caused their nipples to rub against each other.

Thanks to all this passionate effort Jade had Cat screaming into her mouth seemingly in seconds, Hollywood Arts resident 'mean girl' having to hold onto her best friend tightly as she quivered in her arms.

As Cat's cum covered her fingers Jade recovered enough of her senses to wonder why Cat tasted extra sweet. Then she remembered where the other girl's mouth had just been and she broke the kiss with a rare blush.

In turn this caused Cat to look at her with a dreamy smile which quickly faded into a frown of concern.

Not wanting to talk about it Jade quickly gave Cat a gentle peck on the lips and said, "Cat, jump under the water to wash yourself again then go back to your room, ok? It's probably better we're not seen leaving together, and I kind of need to finish washing my hair."

Cat blinked at Jade for a few moments, then nodded and did as she was told. Jade just watched her until she left and then slowly began washing her hair, the whole time trying to tell herself that liking the taste of her own pussy on Cat's lips, and finding the feeling of Cat's tongue in her cunt so addicting, didn't mean anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious and have no association with anyone involved in the show.

"Jadey, what's a lesbian?"

Despite the fact that she was driving her car Jade couldn't help but blink and briefly look at Cat. The redhead's face was a mask of innocence and sincerity. The same could have been said for the tone she had just used, Jade having no doubt that her friend was in no way being sarcastic or passive aggressive, just genuinely curious.

Turning her attention back to the road Jade said, "Cat, I've told you a thousand times, don't call me Jadey."

Indeed they'd had this conversation many times, but Cat could never remember it until after that particular nickname slipped past her lips. This time round Cat was relieved there was no menace or anger in Jade's tone, however instead of apologising as usual she ignored the comment. After all Cat knew she wasn't a super duper smarty-pants, but even she noticed that Jade had ignored the important part of her question.

So after a few moments of silence Cat continued, "It's just that, you kept calling me that last night and this morning, and when I asked Tori about it-"

"YOU TALKED TO TORI ABOUT LAST NIGHT!" Jade exclaimed loudly and angrily.

"Ahhhhh." Cat let out a timid squeak, trembling under Jade's gaze as she whimpered, "I, I, no. I just, just asked her what a lesbian was."

Quickly calming down Jade smirked, "And what did she say?"

"Well, first she got all quiet and kind of weird." Cat said, trying her best to recall her earlier conversation, "Then she took me into the janitor's closet and asked why I wanted to know. I shrugged and said I heard it somewhere, which was true, and then she said a lesbian is a girl who likes other girls in the way most girls like boys. That they want to kiss other girls, and go on dates with them, and do other stuff with them, but she wouldn't tell me what she meant by other stuff, and... and is that right Jadey? Is that what a lesbian is?"

"Pretty much." Jade shrugged before adding, "What happened next?"

"When?" Cat asked, a little confused.

"After Tori told you her definition of a lesbian did she say anything else." Jade slowly clarified, trying not to lose her temper with the ditzy redhead.

"Oh." Cat murmured in understanding, "She asked me if I thought I was a lesbian."

There was a little pause and then with a soft side Jade asked, "And? What did you say after Tori asked you if you thought you were a lesbian?"

"Probably." Cat said smiling as if it was no big deal.

"You told her probably?" Jade asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yes. And I also said that if a lesbian is a girl who likes kissing other girls then I probably am one because I like kissing other girls." Cat said simply, before quickly adding, "But I didn't mention you, I swear. I even fibbed a little by saying it was girls instead of a girl so she wouldn't think that maybe I've just been kissing you."

Jade smiled softly. By Cat's standards that was actually pretty smart, especially as the idea of Cat kissing girls as in plural probably freaked goody two shoes Tori Vega out so much it prevented her from asking exactly who the little redhead had been kissing. Of course the nosy Latina might get over that initial reaction to ask Cat in the future.

Guessing there was more to the story Jade asked, "Then what happened?"

Following despite the pause this time Cat answered, "Tori went all quiet and kind of weird again, then she told me that I should be open and honest about this stuff, and that no matter who I wanted to kiss we would always be friends. Then she hugged me. I liked that part."

"Huh." Jade murmured, "Wouldn't have guessed that goody two shoes Tori Vega would have been so ok with homosexuality."

"What's that?" Cat asked.

"It's another word for lesbian. Well, lesbianism." Jade said thoughtfully, and when she saw Cat looked a little lost she added slowly and softly, "Lots of different words basically meaning the same thing, ok Kitten?"

"Oh, ok." Cat murmured before giggling, "That's silly."

"Mmmm." Jade mumbled thoughtfully before adding, "So what happened next?"

"When?" Cat asked.

"After you and Tori hugged, what happened after that." Jade clarified, trying not to lose her patients.

"Oh." Cat nodded before smiling, "Tori asked if I wanted to get lunch, and I said yay lunch, and then we-"

"Went to lunch, got it." Jade finished as she pulled up into her driveway, stop the car and then turned to Cat, "Listen, were about to walk through my home so who knows who might be listening in, so do me a favour and just stay quiet until we reach my room, ok?"

"Ok." Cat grinned.

"Cat, look at me." Jade said very slowly and carefully, continuing to do so as Cat smile brightly at her with those big brown eyes, "Don't talk until we reach my room. And if you absolutely have to say something, make sure it isn't about what we just talked about, or anything to do with it. That means absolutely nothing about your conversation with Tori, and definitely nothing to do with what we did last night and this morning. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Cat said brightly.

"Good." Jade said, unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out the car.

Cat did the same, following Jade to her front door. Then, just as Jade was about to open the door, Cat asked, "Jade, what did Tori mean by other stuff when she was talking about what homosexualitys do to each other?"

Jade turned to Cat. If it was anyone else she would have snapped at them, verbally and perhaps physically attacked them, but she looked into those big brown eyes and her anger faded away. Besides from looking into those innocent eyes Jade was convinced that either Cat generally didn't remember the conversation they'd just had, or Cat just didn't understand the importance of it. Either way Jade supposed that she should have realised something like this could happen when she set out to corrupt Cat, and that she should just be grateful they were still outside where no one was likely to hear them.

So, keeping herself as calm as possible, Jade lent in an whispered, "Firstly, it's homosexuals. Or homosexual girls, or gay girls, or lesbians. You should probably try and stick to the last two as they're less of a mouthful and roll off the tongue. Secondly... if you can stay really quiet for the next minute, I promise to show you exactly what Tori meant, ok?"

"YAY!" Cat exclaimed loudly, grinning happily as Jade quickly unlocked the door, grabbed her by the wrist and roughly pulled the tiny redhead into the house, up the stairs and into the Goth's bedroom.

As soon as the door was slammed Jade grabbed onto Cat who squeaked loudly in surprise. Before the redhead had a chance to say anything Jade pressed her lips forcefully down onto Cat's as she pushed the other girl back against the wall. About a second later when her back hit the wall Cat was happily kissing back, quickly parting her lips when Jade's tongue started forcefully pushing against them to make it easier for the Goth to enter her mouth. From there Jade's tongue quickly conquered Cat's mouth and tongue, the small girl only too happy to be conquered by the bigger girl.

They stayed passionately kissing like that for quite a while, the only additions being Jade's knee slipping in between Cat's thighs and rubbing her most private of areas while Jade's hands seemed to be everywhere at once on Cat's body. Both these things had Cat moaning into Jade's mouth, something which seemed to greatly please the dark haired girl given the way she was grinning into the kiss.

All of a sudden Jade roughly grabbed Cat's boobs in a way which probably should have hurt but felt good, the slightly taller girl's fingers zoning in on Cat's nipples through the fabric of her clothes. The feeling had Cat breaking the kiss and crying out loudly. Then a little light bulb went off inside Cat's head like one of those funny cartoons.

"Is, is this what Tori meant?" Cat squeaked.

"What do you mean Kitty?" Jade smirked as she lent forward to begin gently kissing Cat's neck.

"Be, before, oh, when Tori said that... lesbians girls do other stuff together, did, oh, ohhhhh, did she mean stuff like this?" Cat asked softly in between moans.

"Just lesbians Cat. Or gay girls." Jade explained softly, "And yes, this is the kind of thing Tori was talking about. Although I'm betting that even her fragile little mind was referring specifically to the things girls do to each other when there clothes are off."

"Oh." Cat blushed, "Like last night and this morning?"

"Yes Kitten, just like that." Jade smiled, leaning in so she could whisper the next part in Cat's ear, "The question is, do you want to do it again?"

Cat blushed, nodded, and then somewhat unnecessarily added, "Ye, yes Jade. I, I wanna do other stuff with you... lesbian stuff."

Jade smiled widely, thought about congratulating Cat on her correct use of the word lesbian, then simply slowly moved backwards in the direction of her bed, "Then strip for me Kitty Cat. Take off all your clothes so I can fuck you."

"Jade!" Cat exclaimed, "That's a bad word."

"Just using it in the correct context Kitten." Jade said softly as she sat down on her bed, "Now do as you're told."

Cat bit her lip in this way which despite herself Jade couldn't help find cute. And not in that cutesy way she hated and wanted to destroy, but the kind of cute she was ok with. Very ok with. Then Cat began slowly taking off her clothes in the unsexiest way possible, the small girl awkwardly rushing through it, even getting her head stuck for a few minutes as she tried to remove her shirt. Again it was the type of cute that Jade was very ok with.

Once Cat was naked Jade looked the other girl up and down. Despite still looking awkward Cat didn't look just cute anymore, she looked hot. Sexy even. And while Jade could, and probably would, spend plenty of time analysing exactly why she thought of Cat that way she wasn't about to leave her best friend to stand awkwardly for hours on end, obviously waiting for Jade to give her some kind of instruction.

So Jade got up, tilted her head in a motion to the bed and said, "Take a seat Kitty. I'll be with you in just a second."

Quickly bouncing onto the bed Cat let out an almost childlike chuckle of delight. Jade half expected her to giggle bouncy, bouncy. Then Cat turned to look at Jade who was pulling her top over her head. In between the brief time that she lost sight of Cat the redhead's expression suddenly changed from jovial to captivated, Jade proudly smirking at this development. Cat remained just as captivated as Jade removed the rest of her clothes as slowly and seductively as possible.

When she was done Jade slowly sauntered over to her bed, feeling like a predator after its prey as she softly said, "Lay back Kitten. No, move back first so your lying completely on the bed. That's it, good Kitty."

Once Cat was in position Jade slowly crawled up onto the bed and over Cat's body, the movement increasing the predator comparison. Then once they were face to face Jade looked down into Cat's big brown eyes and bit her lip.

After a long pause Jade murmured, "Cat... I want you to do something for me."

Cat smiled brightly, "Anything Jadey."

Jade smiled softly. She truly believed she could ask this girl to do just about anything for her and she would do it. So Jade really, really didn't have to do anything she didn't want too. But... even though she didn't have too... she wanted to do this. Just to try it. Just once.

"Close your eyes Kitty." Jade said softly, Cat immediately doing as she was told, "Now keep them closed and stay as quiet as you can."

With that Jade kissed Cat. Just a little peck, as although Jade was deeply tempted to turn it into something more passionate she didn't want to have time to lose her nerve. That was also why she didn't linger on Cat's neck, simply kissing her way down it until she reached her friend's perky little boobs. These Jade couldn't resist lingering on. In fact it actually helped her to do so as for a few glorious moments Jade became completely lost in this admittedly very lesbian act.

Cat's boobs were even better than Jade remembered. So soft, so supple, so... delicious. Like perfectly ripened fruit, or meat cooked to perfection, or some other lame analogy. The point was that the redhead's boobs were so good in fact that it seemed a shame that Cat spent way too much of her time hiding them in baggy clothing.

Perhaps if Jade was a better friend she would insist on Cat wearing more revealing clothes. No doubt Cat would resist at first, but if anyone could make Catarina Valentine do anything it was Jade West. That would make Cat popular with the boys overnight, and with the girls, which would lead to more unwanted advances but for the most part Jade could be there to make sure Cat was ok. But Jade didn't want lots of people looking at Cat's tits. She didn't want lots of people looking at Cat. No, Jade wanted Cat all to herself, and while she would have time to analyse that later for now Jade's entire world revolved around Cat's perky little boobs.

The last two times they had done these types of things Cat's eyes had been closed automatically for a little while. Cat hadn't even thought about it, it had just happened. Now it was near enough all she could think about. Keeping her eyes closed. Because there was near enough no other coherent thought running through her mind. Not when Jade's mouth and tongue were driving her crazy.

Before when Jade had done this it had been amazing, but with her eyes closed Cat became hypersensitive of every little touch, making the experience even more amazinger. Even the gentle kissing to the soft flesh of her boobs were like heaven, and when Jade licked or sucked one of Cat's nipples, or even just wrapped her lips around one so that the little redhead was left to anticipate the next lick or suck, was indescribable. Soon Cat gave up trying, especially when keeping her eyes closed became so difficult.

Eventually Cat just couldn't resist taking a teeny tiny peek. And when she did... it didn't really seem to decrease how amazing she felt. In fact her heart skipped a beat at seeing Jade so passionately licking and sucking her nipples, the brunette's hands sliding upwards and cupping Cat's boobs in a way which made the little redhead let out a little squeak of pleasure.

Cat squeaked again a few moments later as Jade's mouth moved lower, the redhead's heart now feeling as if it was pounding a mile a minute in her chest as she anticipated exactly what her best friend was going to do next.

Even when she reached her destination Jade wasn't so sure she was actually going to do it. She had thought about it pretty much non-stop all day, but now she was actually in position her nerves were threatening to give out on her. Of course at the best of times Jade loathed even admitting to herself that something made her nervous, but these were special circumstances. Although to be honest, now she was here, the sweet smell was doing a lot to calm her nerves. Or at least allowing her to ignore them.

Whatever the case Jade closed her eyes, moved ever so slightly forwards, stuck out her tongue and slid it over the other girl's pussy lips.

Jade wasn't sure what to make of her first taste of another girl's pussy. She had tasted her own on Cat's lips and tongue, but this was totally different. This was tasting another girl from her source and honestly... Jade didn't hate it. In fact as she began repeatedly sliding her tongue over Cat's wet little downstairs lips Jade found it was exactly the opposite.

Once her taste buds had become accustomed to the flavour of pussy Jade found herself liking it more and more with every lick. Soon liking turned to loving and then to craving, Jade's tongue rapidly increasing the speed of the licks for a little while before she zoned in on Cat's clit, bullying that little thing with her tongue before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it.

"Oooooooohhhhhhh Jaaaaadddddeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy!" Cat cried out loudly.

"Shhhhh, quiet Kitty Cat!" Jade scolded, briefly bringing her hand up so she could pinch Cat's clit as punishment before quickly kissing it better.

This of course did little to keep Cat quiet, Jade trying to remember whether she had been this 'quiet' or not when she'd been the one on the receiving end of the pussy eating. She'd like to think so, but honestly her memory was clouded, especially under the circumstances. Luckily it would be unlikely that her workaholic parents would even be in right now, and she could tell her brother was in by his loud music so with any luck no one would hear them. Still, just to be sure Jade really should shut Cat up. Jade was just having problems pausing her tongue attack on Cat's cunt long enough to do so.

Of course Cat was trying to stay quiet. Really she was. She couldn't remember why she was supposed to be keeping quiet, but she knew it was what Jade wanted which was why Cat was trying oh so hard to do as she was told. But Jade's tongue was making Cat feel like she literally didn't have control of her body anymore.

It felt like every little part of Cat was alive like never before. Like every molecule of her being suddenly had a mind of its own and was screaming out in joyful ecstasy. And for a while Cat couldn't even tell where it was coming from, or exactly how it was happening. Then her mind focused enough to realise exactly where Jade's tongue was and what it was doing and Cat blushed furiously but didn't even think of protesting.

Yesterday and this morning when Jade had touched her down there, and when the slightly taller girl had made Cat touch herself, it had felt amazing. But this felt beyond amazing. Or maybe a different type of amazing. Cat wasn't sure. All she knew was that she was so happy she was a lesbian. After all if this was what lesbians did to each other Cat desperately wanted to be lesbians with Jade.

Suddenly Cat had a thought which made her smile joyfully. That being that if this is what it felt like to be on the receiving end of being licked down there, then she must have made Jade feel like this when she did it to her. She, little Cat Valentine, made the dark haired goddess Jade West feel this amazing. Oh what a wonderful thought.

Cat just wished she could make Jade feel like this again. That sometime in the very near future Jade would allow her the privilege of making her feel like this again. Even if she had to beg, Cat promised herself she would make Jade feel like this again.

Just then Jade unknowingly granted her friend's wish, moving her body round so that the two girls were in the 69 position and gently lowering herself down until her needy sex was less than an inch from Cat's face.

"Lick me Kitty." Jade ordered as she lowered her pussy downwards, "Lick my pussy while I'm licking yours! I want you to oooooohhhhhhhh Gawwwwwd!"

Jade was cut off by Cat's soft little tongue, the redhead not even waiting until the brunette was all the way down before lifting up her head so she could swipe her tongue across Jade's dripping pussy lips. Which of course had Jade crying out loudly, the dark haired girl quickly returning to licking her friend's sex to try and quieten her moans of pleasure.

Ironically it seemed to work better when Jade pushed her face deeper into Cat's juicy cunt. Or at least it seemed that way. Truthfully the second she pushed her tongue into her friend's pussy Jade was pretty far gone, the Goth girl becoming so focused on tongue fucking the bubbly redhead that she barely even acknowledged her own moans, groans and whimpers of pleasure, all of which were somewhat muffled by the fact that they went directly into Cat's sex. Although as a side-effect each sound Jade made caused vibrations which made Cat moan, groan and whimper louder into Jade's pussy, those vibrations in turn making the dark haired girl moan, groan and whimper louder, and so on and so on.

Then, finally returning the favour, Cat pushed her tongue into Jade's welcoming love hole, at which point the Goth completely lost her mind. However just before she did Jade had one last coherent thought, which coincided with her curling her tongue inside Cat to try and find the other girl's most sensitive spots to make her cum quicker and ideally harder. That thought was... these weren't exactly the actions of a straight girl.

Cat was almost as lost in this act as Jade was. The only difference was something was happening which was distracting Cat and keeping her mind from completely going. That thing was Jade grinding her special area down on top of Cat's face.

Just thinking about what Jade was doing made Cat blush. It seemed so weird, yet somehow naughty and wrong. Like this was something bad girls did. And of course, Jade was a bad girl, not like really bad but the kind of girl who would do something like this, but Cat wasn't the type of girl who should be on the receiving end of it. But it felt good. Really, really good.

Cat's whole entire world became Jade. All she could see, all she could smell and most of all all she could taste was pure Jade and it was heavenly. Even if Cat did briefly wonder if she would suffocate from being pressed against Jade's special place, or if her head was going to be crushed as it was squeezed in between Jade's private area and the bed sheets. Although if either of those things had to happen to her Cat would want them to happen like this, because then the last thing she would see, smell and taste would be pure Jade.

As that really kind of dark thought for her crossed Cat's mind Jade's tongue did this thing where it curled inside her sex. Jade's tongue had been doing that for quite a while, but this time it hit this place inside her which made the redhead see stars. Cat could even swear that was literally the case as her body quivered with the same wonderful sensations Jade had made her feel last night and this morning, yet even though she felt like she was being slowly turned into a happy goo Cat redoubled her efforts to give Jade those same kind of wonderful sensations. Luckily the brunette was so near the edge by that point that the redhead easily succeeded, Jade cumming in Cat's mouth only a few moments after Cat had cum in Jade's mouth.

As the sweet taste of the other's cum slid down their throats the two girls seem to become even more desperate to fuck each other, both Cat and Jade slamming their tongues in and out of the other until they were given a fresh batch of girl cum to swallow. Then the process was repeated, over and over again, both girls losing count of how much they came and how much cum they greedily swallowed until finally they could take no more.

Even though it was Jade who rolled off of Cat the redhead felt like she had been seconds away from passing out so she was very grateful, the two friends lying there panting for several long seconds. Then Jade very slowly turned her body round so she was face to face with Cat, the Goth becoming lost in the innocent girl's big brown eyes for a few long seconds.

When the stair was finally broken Jade's eyes briefly lingered on Cat's cum covered face, then she roughly kissed the other girl. To Jade's delight Cat kissed back with the same intensity, and even happily returned the favour after Jade broke away to start lapping at her own cum that was on her friend's pretty face.

Once their faces were clean Jade briefly kissed Cat again then rolled them over so that her redheaded lover was laying in her arms, the two of them just laying like that in total silence for several long minutes.

Then in a very soft and timid tone Cat broke the silence, "J, jade... are you my boyfriend?"

Despite herself Jade smiled softly, "You mean girlfriend Cat."

"Oh." Cat said softly, obviously having to work up the courage to continue, "Are... are you? I... I mean last night you said you like-liked me, and I really, really like-like you, and Tori said that lesbians want to kiss, and date, and do the stuff we just did with other girls, so... so if we're doing that stuff and kissing, are we dating?"

After biting her lip for a little bit Jade replied, "Not necessarily."

"Oh." Cat murmured, obviously disappointed. Then, mustering up all her courage, Cat lifted herself up so for the first time during this conversation she was actually looking at Jade, then asked, "Can... can we?"

Jade paused, partly for effect, and partly not. After all this had been the plan. Kind of. The sex was only meant to be a one time thing. Maybe two times. However long it took to corrupt Cat. But she was also going to make Cat think they were girlfriends then break up with her to toughen her up, maybe even deny they had ever been a couple, which would be easy as Jade would refused to let anyone know about them. But Jade had already decided that having lesbian sex with Cat wasn't going to be a one or two time thing so much as a at least once every day thing until they graduated.

Allowing Cat to think they were girlfriends for that long would be more effective when the breakup came anyway. But, while Jade still had no intention of falling in love with Cat she could no longer tell herself she was completely straight, and as a bi or possibly even gay girl she could do a lot worse than having cute little Cat Valentine as her girlfriend. Besides, as bisexuality was mainstream, but not so mainstream it wasn't considered taboo, there were certain benefits from going all the way and coming out as being part of a lesbian relationship.

Just the look on her friends' faces when they found out she and Cat were dating would surely be worth any setbacks, and it was certainly preferable than people thinking Jade couldn't get a date between now and graduation.

So smiling softly Jade said, "Are you asking me out?"

Cat blushed, lowered her gaze and stammered, "I... erm... I... yes?"

The way Cat briefly looked down during the final word, and the way she squeaked her answer out in the form of a question, as if she was asking Jade's permission if it was ok to ask her out, was the kind of cute that Jade could tolerate. In fact, even though she had no intention of telling anyone ever, Jade kind of liked it.

"Ok." Jade said softly, waiting until Cat was looking at her again with big hopeful eyes, "But for our first couple of dates, you're paying."

A smile crossed Cat's face, starting out small and turning into an almost terrifyingly large grin, "YAY!"

With that Cat's head crashed down onto Jade's chest and the redhead's arm slid underneath the brunette's body so she could squeeze the Goth in what was a incredibly forceful hug considering Cat's size. The sudden increase knocked the wind out of Jade, something that would have pissed Jade off for any reason, let alone a hug. But Cat was just so happy Jade didn't have the heart to yell at her.

Hell, Jade couldn't even correct Cat when she dreamingly murmured, "I have a girlfriend."

Despite what Jade might have thought Cat new that such a label was probably too soon and they should probably date a bit first. That's the protocol her Mom had told her about boyfriends, so surely it should apply to girlfriends too. But it was kind of confusing as her Mom had also very firmly stated not to let boys do anything to her before they had taken out on a bunch of nice dates which Jade hadn't done, however Cat really didn't care how they got here, all that mattered was she was dating Jade. Jade was her girlfriend. And she was Jade's girlfriend. They were girlfriends.

Oh Cat was sooooooo happy!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious and have no association with anyone involved in the show.

Cat was what some might call an early bird, which was a fun phrase which made the little redhead giggle softly. She quickly quieted herself though because while she had been awake for what felt like hours and hours, because of the whole being an early bird thing, Jade was still very much asleep and Cat remembered the Goth telling her never to wake her up.

Ok, so she hadn't exactly remembered it at first. She just kind of got caught up in watching Jade sleep, the normally kind of scary girl looking so peaceful and pretty. Not that Jade wasn't always pretty, because she was, but Cat just kind of liked Jade like this. Not that she didn't always liked Jade.

Recognising she was getting confused again Cat did her best to clear her mind and concentrate on her point, that being that she liked watching Jade sleep. She liked it so much she hadn't been able to motivate herself to wake Jade up, or at least not before she'd remembered she was supposed to do that anyway. And sure, watching someone sleep was probably kind of weird, but since she was now Jade's girlfriend it was probably ok.

Cat smiled. She was Jade's girlfriend. And Jade was her girlfriend. Words which had been buzzing through her head as she had fallen asleep the previous evening, and were again now, and no matter how many times she thought them or in what variation they never failed to bring a smile to her face.

All of a sudden Jade stirred, her eyes slowly blinking open to find Cat staring down at her.

For a few seconds Cat was worried Jade was going to yell at her for watching her. It wouldn't have been the first time. But instead Jade smiled softly, cupped Cat's face and pulled her downwards so their lips crash together. Cat was so relieved that Jade wasn't mad at her, and so happy that the other girl was kissing her, that she didn't even realise that during the kiss the Goth flipped them over until Jade broke away and smiled down at her.

"Well done Kitty, you remembered not to wake me up. For that I think you deserve a treat, don't you?" Jade questioned almost conversationally as she moved her thigh ever so slightly which meant that thanks to her position on top of the smaller girl she was gently rubbing Cat's core.

"Uh-huh." Cat whimpered softly as Jade's teeth gently bit into her neck, almost but not quite breaking the skin only for the Goth to quickly kiss, lick and suck it better.

It wasn't long before Jade moved lower, the Goth girl soon feeling a little conflicted whether to just continue straight to her inevitable destination or to spend a little time worshipping Cat's perky little boobs. After a few seconds of debate Jade chose the latter, her lips travelling all over those soft hills of flesh for a few long moments before she latched onto Cat's right nipple and again sucking on it, gently at first but quickly increasing the suction, making the redhead let out these adorable moans, groans, whimpers and even squeaks in the process.

As she began moving back and forth between those two little nipples Jade thought how grateful she was that she hadn't needed to waste time removing those unflattering pyjamas Cat insisted on wearing. Of course the reason for that was that Cat had no idea that she was going to stay over when she originally came round to Jade's last night but the little redhead had been far too exhausted to try and go home, not that Jade would have allowed the adorable girl to leave even if she wanted too. And now Jade had experienced the pleasure of waking up with a naked Cat in her arms she was determined that this would become a regular thing. She might even burn all of Cat's pyjamas just so that this girl would always have to sleep naked. Now, there was a great idea.

Then again maybe Jade would make Cat wear one of her cute little pair of panties and a bra. Or maybe just the panties. Yes, definitely just the panties. That way Jade could have immediate access to these cute little titties and have the pleasure of seeing just how wet she could make Cat's panties while not going anywhere near the other girl's downstairs area. Because seeing just how wet Cat's pyjama bottoms were right now was a major turn on, Jade briefly breaking away so she could stare at the pretty little sight before smirking and returning her mouth and tongue to Cat's now incredibly hard little nipples.

When Cat had first woken up she had been a little embarrassed to find herself still naked. After all she tried sleeping in the nude ones and it just made her feel dirty. It still did, but with Jade things that felt dirty seemed ok. Kind of good even. And Cat had definitely liked that there had been no pause in the fun to remove her clothing, Jade's lips and tongue just doing continuously naughty things to her which felt so, so good.

All of a sudden Jade's teeth dug into one of Cat's sensitive little balls of flesh, causing the redhead to let out a little squeak of pain. That didn't feel good at all, but truthfully it was something Cat was learning to expect and dread from Jade. Fortunately Jade always made it all better with her mouth and tongue, sucking and licking Cat's nipple until she forgot all about the little bite. Then Jade repeated this process with Cat's other nipple, then the soft flesh surrounding it, Cat feeling as if Jade was biting her so hard it would leave a mark on her boob.

While that was a frightening thought it was also kind of... exciting. The thought of being marked by Jade as hers, the Goth silently laying claim to Cat's flesh... it was very, very wrong but Cat liked it. And in combination with Jade's naughty worship of her body had the most intimate place Cat had throbbing with need for Jade to touch it. Luckily after a few long moments it seemed like Cat was going to get just that, the Goth slowly kissing her way down the bubbly redhead's flat little tummy until she was oh so close to where Cat really, really wanted her to be.

Then all of a sudden Jade ordered, "Role over Kitty Cat."

Frowning in confusion Cat asked, "Why?"

"Because I say so!" Jade growled, rolling her eyes as Cat literally did what she said, although it wasn't exactly a surprise the innocent girl didn't get exactly what Jade wanted, the dark haired girl actually having to spell it out, "On your hands and knees Cat. Get up on your hands and knees. I mean on your elbows and knees... with the lower part of your arms and hands on the bed too. That's it, good girl, now stay like that for me, ok Kitty?"

"Ok Jadey." Cat said, completely oblivious to exactly what Jade had in mind.

Whatever annoyance Jade might have been feeling from having to explain her command in such detail was quickly forgotten once Cat was in the right position. Not that she was ever that annoyed by Cat, which was weird because the redhead possessed so many qualities Jade hated in other people and things, but... the brunette just found it impossible to stay mad at this girl for long. Besides on this occasion Cat had been wiggling her cute little bubble butt in Jade's face, and now the other girl had finally done as she was told Jade was left to admire perhaps the best ass she had ever seen.

Before this whole thing with Cat had started Jade had found herself... from certain angles... admiring other girls. Like their butts. Like Cat's butt. Cat's cute little bubble butt which was so... well rounded. Not flat or fat, just right. Perfect even. And Jade wanted to do naughty things to that butt. Like kissing it, which after a few long seconds of just staring Jade did, the Goth slowly leaning forwards and then pressing her lips to Cat's ass.

Jade then began covering that cute little butt in kisses, which predictably made Cat giggle, "Jade, haha, what are you oooooohhhhhh!"

The second Cat tried to say something Jade move to the other girl's pussy lips and gave them one long slow lick which succeeded in shutting Cat up without saying anything, just as Jade thought it would. Jade then went back to kissing Cat's butt while giving her friend's pussy the occasional slow lick, each time moving her lips or tongue closer to her intended target without ever actually touching it.

After several long minutes of that Jade spread Cat's butt cheeks with both hands, stared down at the smaller girl's now very wet pussy and the little puckered hole right above it, and then lent down and slid her tongue directly over Cat's butt hole. This predictably had Cat moaning, "Jaaaaddddddeeeeee ooooooohhhhhhhhh!"

What Jade hadn't really expected was for Cat not to make a fuss when she started licking her ass hole, that instead of acting all surprised, shocked and even disgusted the innocent girl would just continue moaning happily as Jade gently lapped at her back door. That was a pleasant surprise, which also described the rim job itself. Not that Jade had fantasised about it being horrible or anything but she hadn't imagined liking the taste of Cat's butt hole this much. Sure, it had nothing on Cat's tasty little pussy, but it was still thoroughly enjoyable and the sheer mental stimulation of doing something so taboo was enthralling.

Cat was also receiving some pretty powerful mental stimulation. So powerful in fact that it took her several seconds to figure out what was going on. Then she blushed and almost said something but instead just moaned. Why? Because it felt to good for her to ask Jade to stop. Which again made Cat blush, but it was true.

Unlike when Jade was licking her downstairs lips this felt wrong, and Cat was pretty sure it was, that girls went supposed to allow anyone to touch them back there. But it felt so good, and the wrongness of it all just seemed to make Cat so much... wetter. Her private area was on fire with wet heat, once again everything that Jade did to her making Cat feel wonderful things she could have never imagined, which all things considered weren't really a surprise at this point. So no matter how wrong it felt, how naughty, Cat just moaned and let Jade do whatever she wanted to her.

At first that just meant long slow licks to her back hole, but after a while Jade became more adventurous, the Goth girl's licks slowly becoming harder and rougher. Then all of a sudden Jade was trying to push inside her. To... to push her tongue inside her butt hole. And to Cat's amazement Jade kind of succeeded. Not that she got a lot of her tongue inside Cat's bottom, but the redhead definitely felt it... and it felt good! After that Jade began thrusting her tongue in and out, almost as if she was having sex with Cat's butt hole. That was another thought which initially made Cat blush, as did the feeling of Jade's lips wrapping around her little rosebud and beginning to suck on it, but as with everything else it felt so very, very good.

For what felt like an eternity Jade switched between those different acts, giving Cat a long, drawn out rim job. Then all of a sudden Jade removed her mouth from Cat's butt and the redhead felt something a lot firmer than Jade's tongue pressing against her back door.

"Cat, has anyone ever touched you back here before?" Jade asked huskily.

"N, no." Cat murmured softly.

"Good." Jade grinned, roughly pushing her finger forwards.

Cat let out a tiny, almost mouse-like squeak as she felt something entering her back there. Something which was a lot harder and longer than Jade's tongue, or at least something which was able to push into Cat's butt a lot further, the little redhead struggling to figure out what it was for a few long seconds and then when she did once again she blushed.

"Wow Cat... you're so tight." Jade murmured lustfully before beginning to gently pump her finger in and out of Cat's ass.

This again had Cat moaning joyfully, the sharp pain she had initially felt and the duller but no less noticeable pain quickly forgotten as her butt relaxed around Jade's finger. Soon the only thing Cat could feel was pleasure. Amazing pleasure. No, just pleasure was what she felt when Jade pushed two fingers into her pussy and began thrusting in and out of there at the same time she was pumping Cat's back hole, that was amazing pleasure, which only got amazinger as Jade quickly increased the pace. So much so in fact that Cat felt herself rushing towards a climax, and unlike on a few previous occasions Jade didn't tease her at all, the redhead welcoming the sensations which never failed to melt her simple mind and leave her an incoherent mess.

Jade had intended to draw out fingering Cat's ass at least a little bit, but once she got her finger into that exquisite tightness she just couldn't help herself. All of a sudden she needed to make Cat cum, a feeling Jade was becoming rather familiar with. She'd never wanted to make Beck cum like this. No, that had felt more like an obligation. This was something she never really wanted to do, but crave too. Not that it meant anything. No, it did, but only that when Beck came it was the end of their fun as opposed to Cat who's orgasm meant that it was Jade's turn for pleasure... which didn't explain Jade's eagerness when she'd already had her turn and was too 'well fucked' for another round, but that was just gratitude and it didn't matter anyway.

Quickly refocusing on the task at hand, pun not intended the Goth thought with a scowl, Jade curled her fingers inside Cat's pussy and twisted the finger that was inside the innocent girl's butt, looking for an mostly finding the redhead's sweet spots so that her little girlfriend could cum again. Jade also kissed Cat's ass again, although that was mostly for her own amusement, as was her decision to remove her fingers from Cat's sex and replace them with her tongue, Jade beginning to tongue fuck her girlfriend to orgasm. That didn't take long, Jade barely pausing to swallow Cat's cum before going right back to tongue fucking the other girl, this process repeating over and over again until Cat collapsed down onto the bed in a whimpering heap.

Taking the hint Jade removed her mouth from Cat's sex, pulled her finger out of Cat's ass hole and sat down next to her friend. The first thing she noticed was how much her knees and back ached from keeping herself balanced, however that was quickly forgotten when Jade remembered a couple of her fingers still had some delicious girl cum on them. Jade quickly took care of that, and then used those fingers to scoop up any escaped Cat cream so she could eat that too. Then she looked at the finger which had been in Cat's butt, staring at it for a few long seconds before popping it in her mouth. It... had nothing on the sweet flavours from Cat's pussy, but Jade kind of liked it.

Once her fingers were clean Jade was feeling fully rejuvenated. Cat obviously less so, but she had found the energy to turn over and look up at Jade with those big brown eyes of hers.

They stared at each other for a few long seconds and then Cat softly said, "Th, thank you Jade. That was really nice."

Jade smiled at Cat's gratitude, then slowly climbed on top of the smaller girl and with a wicked glint in her eye murmured, "You're welcome. Now, are you willing to return the favour?"

Cat bit her lip, "You want me to... to..."

"Yes." Jade finished for her.

There was a brief pause, Cat feeling really nervous at the idea of this, but the last thing she wanted to do was disappoint Jade so eventually she mumbled, "Ok."

Then Cat tried to get up but was almost immediately pushed down by Jade.

"No! Stay." Jade said firmly, pressing her lips to Cat's when it looked like she might have upset the fragile girl. The kiss lasted longer than Jade originally intended as the Goth loved making Cat taste herself on her lips and this time was extra perverted, but eventually the dark haired girl broke the lip lock, turned around and positioned her ass over the redhead's face, "Kiss me here."

Cat bit her lip again as she looked where Jade was pointing, her nervousness quickly returning after a few wonderful moments of forgetting it and everything else during the kiss. Of course while this seemed not only wrong but gross Cat still felt like she should do anything Jade wanted considering all the other girl had done for her. Besides, they were girlfriends, which surely meant they should do things for each other, and trust the other knew what they were doing. And Cat would have never have known she loved doing things like licking other girl's private areas if she hadn't tried it, so maybe she would like this too.

With that in mind Cat lent forwards and kissed Jade's butt, which was... ok. It didn't feel gross, but it wasn't as nice as kissing some of the other parts of Jade's body. Still, it was what Jade wanted, so once she was feeling sort of comfortable with it Cat began sliding her lips all over Jade's full, round butt. This seemed to make Jade happy, at least for a while.

"Mmmmmm yes, kiss my ass Kitty Cat! Kiss my ass. Cover my ass in kisses you little ass kisser! Mmmmmm, that feels good." Jade moaned softly, pretty much repeating those words in variation for a few minutes before reaching back with one hand to spread one of her ass cheeks and ordering, "Now I want you to kiss me here Kit Kat. I want you to kiss my ass hole. I want you to lick it. I want you to suck it. I want you to make me feel good. Please Kitty, make me feel good. Please ohhhhhhhh yesssssss! Just like that baby girl, mmmmmm lick my butt hole!"

Jade said a lot more but Cat wasn't really paying attention. The redhead was sort of learning that it might be better that way as what Jade said normally embarrassed her, but on this occasion Cat was solely concentrated on licking the other girl's back hole. Nervously at first, Cat expecting this to be gross far more than simply pressing her lips to Jade's butt cheeks, yet it didn't seem all that gross and didn't taste bad at all. Not as yummy as Jade's pussy, but Cat really kind of liked it, the little redhead finding herself pressing her face upwards into the crack of her girlfriend's butt.

Apparently trying to assist her in this Jade pushed herself down so she was literally sitting on Cat's face, only this time instead of the dark haired girl's core being pressed into her mouth it was Jade's butt hole. Plus Cat's face felt as if it was being more directly covered by Jade's butt cheeks, so much so it was smothering her even more than the Goth's pussy had been yesterday. However Cat didn't complain because Jade was making it very clear she was pleased with what Cat was doing and the redhead love the idea of making her girlfriend happy. And... it kind of made Cat blush to admit that there was something about the naughtiness of this situation she was really enjoying.

Jade was definitely loving every aspect of the situation. She'd had certain twisted fantasies for a while now which she had been hesitant to bring up with Beck, but Jade had a feeling that there wasn't a single thing Cat wouldn't do to please her. That was an extremely intriguing and exciting thought that Jade was very much looking forward to testing out. Not that she was going to dive headfirst into it or anything. No, she needed to dip her toe in the water first, see if she liked it, and if this was any indication she definitely did.

Of course Jade didn't want to throw Cat in the deep end either, which was why she had chosen this particular position as it allowed her to give her girlfriend a distraction. Her girlfriend. She supposed she should get used to thinking it, after all that's what they technically were now, but the thought kind of made her feel weird inside. Not bad weird, but... well, Jade was now the one getting distracted when she was supposed to be doing that to Cat.

After briefly cursing herself Jade reached down and began playing with the little treasure in between Cat's legs, at first just gently rubbing it with her fingertips before gently increasing the pressure so that she had Cat moaning into her butt hole pretty consistently. Then Jade shoved two fingers back into Cat's core, the smaller girl rewarding her first with a loud cry of pleasure, then with the feeling of Cat's soft little tongue trying to push its way into the Goth's ass hole. Sadly that seemed like an impossibility, but Cat made up for it by sucking on Jade's back door while shoving a few fingers into the dark haired girl's front entrance. This showed much more initiative then Jade was expecting, but nowhere near as much as when she felt something hard entering her virgin ass hole.

It took Jade a few moments to realise Cat had shoved a finger into her ass hole. Then Jade felt impressed by what Cat was willing to do to please her. Then she really, really wanted to please Cat, Jade pretty much losing her mind as she moved downwards so she could replace her fingers with her mouth and slam her tongue as deep as it would go into the other girl's sex. However no matter how hard she tongue fucked her girlfriend Jade struggled to bring Cat to the point of near climax that she was currently experiencing. Then, just as she was about to cum, Jade tried something desperate, namely trying to push both of her cream covered fingers into Cat's ass. Surprisingly, with a significant amount of force, the Goth was able to get those two digits inside Cat's butt, the action causing both girls to simultaneously cum.

After that everything was kind of a blur. Jade was dully aware of Cat removing her fingers from her cunt so she could replace them with her tongue, no doubt so she could join Jade in swallowing delicious girl cum, but other than that both girls became completely lost in their passionate 69.

Half a dozen orgasms later Jade found herself panting on her back. She didn't even remember rolling off of Cat, but there she was, barely conscious and horribly aware she needed to get up and go to school. Looking at her bedside clock it was clear she was already late, but then when Jade turned to Cat she honestly found it hard to care.

Cat was more or less having the same experience, accept when awareness returned to her she had the fingers that had been in Jade's pussy in her mouth and she was sucking on them greedily. Once they were clean Cat looked at the finger that had been in Jade's butt, bit her lip, and then popped it into her mouth.

Like when she licked Jade's butt this really wasn't that bad and Cat found herself happily cleaning that finger before beginning to scoop the girl cream covering her face into her mouth, concentrating only on eating as much of that heavenly liquid as she could until she felt someone or something on top of her.

Opening her eyes, which had been closed so she could savour what she was tasting, Cat smiled up at Jade. Then Jade pressed two fingers to Cat's lips, the redhead parting those lips, allowing Jade to push them inside and even beginning to suck on them before she realised where they'd been. Luckily again she didn't mind the taste, Cat doing her best to suck those fingers clean which to her delight seemed to make Jade really happy.

"Good girl... I'm very proud of you Kitten." Jade murmured with a wicked smile on her face.

"Yay!" Cat mumbled happily around the fingers which had been in her butt.


End file.
